Married Pregnant Divorced
by oceantamer
Summary: Haruka finds herself married to an abusive husband, but hopes that her pregnancy will change that. When she is left bleeding Michiru steps in to take her out of the bad situation and take care of her. Does Haruka still love Michiru? short chapters
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: These characters are not mine. I have not claim to them, just the story.

Married…Pregnant…Divorced…

Chapter One

Haruka smiled as she looked in the mirror, her slim figure was gone, it had been for a few weeks now, but she didn't care. She was excited about this new life inside her. Haruka heard the door slam and knew her husband was home. Haruka quickly moved out of the room with excitement, but that soon faded as she noticed her husband was drunk. She quickly tried to move away, but he had seen her.  
"Come here woman!" Haruka thought about it, but decided it was better in the end, however knowing her husband's brutality she pressed the call button on her cell phone which was in her pocket. The phone started to dial Michiru's number, "Why are you fat?" Haruka wanted to lash out, but restrained herself. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and all over as it started to make her dizzy. "You need to lose weight. He grabbed her as he pulled himself up. Haruka felt sick, but didn't move. He spat in her face. "You are a horrible person. You are ugly." He spit again before throwing her back into the wall. He then moved to pull his fist back and began beating on her without showing a sign of letting up. Tears poured from her eyes as she thought nothing about herself, she could handle the abuse, but her unborn child. She had married him because of her father and mother, but she had never loved him although she thought the child would change their relationship; however that plan did not work. She felt him let up, but stayed where she was, she knew not to get up a long time of experience had taught her that lesson. She didn't even move when the door slammed, blood was dripping from her nose and her short blonde was matting from the blood that leaked from her head womb.

It took no time at all for Michiru who had heard the whole thing over her cell phone to arrive. She picked up Haruka and drove her to the hospital. Michiru looked at Haruka with a stern caring look.  
"You are not going back, not this time, not in your condition." Haruka looked at her friend as the doctor was stitching the back of her head.  
"I'm going to divorce him and I'm going to live the life I once did, my life, not my parents." Michiru grinned as she looked into the eyes and could see the life in her friend's face start to come back. Haruka moved and stretched out her hand, Michiru grinned as she felt tears run down her cheek and moved to take Haruka's hand.

Michiru took the beaten Haruka back to her apartment and helped her into bed. The police report had been filled out and when Haruka felt up to it they would go find a lawyer. Michiru looked at the frail girl, they had grown up a lot since their childhood. The use to run and jump, they use to play with out a care in the world, but that time had long since changed, time always brought change. Michiru left the room to fix dinner, but caught herself day dreaming of a time when Haruka and her could once again love like they use to, a time where they could be together away from the demands of society. Michiru loved Haruka and Haruka had once loved her, 'did she still love her?' Michiru had seen it in her eyes, 'yes Haruka still loved her.' She finished preparing dinner to take it to Haruka. Haruka grinned as she watched the smaller woman, the true love of her life walk in with some food. She moved to sit up and received the tray. She smiled as Michiru sat next to her. "Michiru," Haruka moved her hand. "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2 Michiru's Morning Sickness

**Chapter Two**

Michiru felt her warmth return as she looked into Haruka's eyes. "Sh… you need to rest." Haruka smiled as she moved to eat some of the food prepared. Haruka moved to take her last bite, but felt some movement in her belly. She smiled and moved to bring Michiru's hand onto her stomach. Michiru smiled as the child growing inside her old lover's belly kicked happily and a warm sensation started to fill the room and a bright light was surrounding Haruka's belly soon surrounded both the women filling the room.

"Children of the outer galaxy, you have served well, united you are restored and the child that you carry will be your sign that you two are bonded together." Michiru felt Haruka's arm around her and looked over to see Haruka holding her tight. Haruka spoke softly

"I will protect her and I will not leave her, nor abandon her, but provide for them both." Michiru felt it was her turn to speak.

"I will love her and the child as they are mine and I will be a good wife standing beside her and supporting her." The voice came again as a yellow ribbon wrapped around their fingers and bond them together forming rings.

"Neptune, your wish has been granted. Uranus, all will be taken care of. Take care Sailor Scouts." The two women fell asleep.

A month's time passed as Haruka healed and her belly grew. She was now six months pregnant had moved in completely in with Michiru. The divorce papers were in the works, but the police had not yet been able to locate her husband. Haruka's mother had agreed with the divorce as she had decided that it was better for her grandchild to be raised in a happy environment and if that meant her mother was moving in with her best friend that would be alright with her. Haruka rolled over and let out a whine, but as she felt no response she opened her eyes. Michiru wasn't next to her, as she turned over to look at the clock she could hear movement in the bathroom.

"Haruka," she heard a desperate whine coming from Michiru. Haruka pushed herself up out of bed and started to waddle towards the bathroom. She found Michiru sitting on the floor with the smell of vomit in the air. Haruka grinned at her before wetting a cloth and moving towards her.

"How long has this been going on sweetie?"

"A week or two, I'll get better." Haruka shook her head.

"Michiru, what did you wish for a month ago?" Michiru looked at Haruka, "You are pregnant." Michiru's eyes widened in disbelief, "We are going to the doctor today." Michiru looked at Haruka in shock. Haruka grinned.

"I can't be pregnant," was all Michiru could mutter.

"Queen Serenity said your wish would come true, what did you wish for?" Michiru looked up at the tall blonde.

"I wished for you to love me again." Haruka shook her head.

"You wished for more than that because I never stopped loving you." Michiru smiled and reached up to take Haruka's arm and pulled herself up. "You wished for a child." Michiru nodded and Haruka bent over to kiss her lovingly. "It's alright, I love you and I will love this child as well." Michiru smiled as she felt Haruka's child moved.

"They are bonding." Haruka laughed grinning, "They will both be ours." Michiru nodded, "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3 Doctors and Death

**Chapter Three**

Haruka smiled up at Michiru who was standing over her holding her hand as they nurse ran the ultrasound machine over her belly.

"So what made you decided to find out the sex of the baby now?" Haruka shrugged, but then thought about it.

"My husband didn't want to know because he didn't want a child." The nurse looked at the blonde. "We separated last month, he was abusive." The nurse nodded as she moved the mouse.

"I'm sorry." She offered her condolences.

"Don't worry about it." The nurse nodded again and returned to look at the screen.

"That's a strong heart beat, lets see if we can get the sex of the baby." There was a moment of silence, "That's a little boy." She pointed it out on the screen as Haruka smirked. Michiru squeezed her hand tightly as she could see Haruka glowing.

"I'm guessing that's what you are wishing for?" Haruka nodded happily.

The doctor entered to where the two women were sitting. "Well Miss. Kaioh, congratulations, you are pregnant." Michiru squeezed Haruka's hand as she listened to the doctor's instructions. When he finished he looked at Haruka to talk about her check up. Haruka swallowed as she knew what was coming. "Have you been taking your prescriptions?" Haruka nodded. "I'm going to up your dose then, I have to admit your blood pressure is starting to worry me it's not responding to drugs. There is still protein in your urine and with you still being sick I'm worried about eclampsia." Haruka nodded. "Your iron is looked better, keep that up and the baby's rate is good, congratulations on your son." The doctor looked down at his paper thinking about what to say next. "Is there any stress that could cause this?"

"My husband and I are getting a divorce." The doctor nodded.

"Well there is no way to avoid that stress. Alright I want you on bed rest, not complete bed rest, but limited to the point where you spend just as much time in bed as you do up and mix, one hour up, half an hour resting. Prop your feet up and just be wise, you know your body best." Haruka nodded.

"I normally go walking in the morning, can I continue that?"

"No, I just urge you to take it easy, walk more often, but for shorter periods of times." Haruka nodded. "Alright any questions?" The two women shook their heads, "I'll see you next week for a check up and you," addressing Michiru "I'll see you in three weeks unless something changes or happens." Michiru nodded as they all shook hands and left.

They arrived back at Michiru's apartment and were sitting talking when they heard a knock at the door. Haruka moved to get up, but she was slower as Michiru opened the door she was in the hall way. "Two uniforms were standing at the door. "We are looking for Haruka Tenoh?" Haruka moved forward. "I'm her." The officer nodded. "I'm sorry ma'ma, we regret to inform you that last night during a high speed chase officers were trying to arrest your husband. His car crashed into a tree and he was killed instantly." Haruka swallowed. "We have the police reports, but we still need you to come down to the station with us to identify his body." Haruka looked at Michiru who moved to hold her hand.

"It's alright, I'm here. I'll go with you." Haruka nodded, she turned to the police,

"Alright, let's go."

Haruka felt her stomach turn as she thought about the day's events. Her husband really was dead, her nightmare was over, and the police were now responsible. Haruka breathed as she felt free for the first time. Her mother had assured her she would take care of everything. Haruka thought it was strange that her mother had supported her, but her mother had. Michiru moved to turn onto her side, Haruka could hear her breath and let everything go. She moved to find comfort and as she did Michiru pulled her closer slipping one leg under her belly and one between her legs reaching over she rubbed Haruka's back at just the right place. "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4 Moving on

**Chapter 4**

"Haruka dear," Haruka's mother was sitting down with her talking. She had arrived in tears, but had calmed down a considerable amount. Haruka was now trying to find out what was upsetting her mother. Michiru brought out some tea. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't bother you with this, I know you and your father severed ties years ago, but I just received news he passed away from a stroke." Haruka reached to hold her mother's hands as she saw tears in her eyes. They had separated years ago, but only because of her father's work. "I'm not done; he left his entire estate in Tokyo to you." Haruka swallowed.

"Why to me?" Haruka looked confused.

"I can't answer that, but I want to urge you to move there as soon as possible." Haruka looked at her mother. "The house is huge, you will have lots of room, it's already paid for and you can get away and relax. It would be a perfect place to raise a child, you and Michiru can go. I'll take care of selling the apartments. You always loved Tokyo, your friends are still there." Haruka looked at her mother thinking.

"Aren't you making a rash decision? You know I would be leaving you." Haruka's mother smiled.

"No, I've thought about it and I really believe it's best for you to go and I think soon, it'll get you away and let you relax because you won't have memories or be in the center of all this." Haruka nodded, she looked at Michiru who smiled. "I'll follow you anywhere." Haruka smiled,

"Alright mom we'll go, I think you are right being back in Tokyo will give me some stress relief, but how long will we stay?"

"As long as you want," Haruka smiled as she kissed her mother's hands.

It took two weeks of the servants packing and unpacking before Michiru and Haruka were moved. The servants had done an amazing job of redecorating and preparing for the two expecting women. Michiru's eyes opened wide as she entered there new house. This would be perfect to start a new and raise a family. Michiru really wanted to explore as the butler took her coat, but looking at Haruka's face told her that would have to wait. Haruka allowed her coat to be taken, but it was obvious she was in pain.

"Here, let's get you to bed. You have had a long day." Haruka looked up at her before doubling over and going towards her knees. One of the nurses that had taken care of Haruka when she was a child came running over.

"Miss, what is wrong?" Haruka held up her hand.

"Nothing, it will pass," she breathed as the pain let up and she rose to her feet with Michiru's help. "I'm alright, I just need to go to the bathroom and lay down."

Haruka shook as she heaved over the toilet. She felt weak as she leaned back against the bathtub. Michiru knocked softly, Haruka reached up and flushed the toilet before calling her in. Michiru looked around as she moved to take a wash clothe and wet it,

"How are you feeling?" Haruka took the rag gratefully as she wiped her mouth.

"I'm alright, just having a rough day." Haruka moved to push herself up. "So what do you think of the house?" Michiru could see she wanted to change the subject.

"It's amazing, did you know there is a pool on the bottom floor?" Haruka nodded.

"I knew you would like that. Can you help me to the bed?" Michiru nodded as she helped stabilize Haruka.

"I called Ami to ask about a doctor for you and I, she said her husband will stop by when he gets off work."

"I didn't know she was married." Haruka raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, you've missed a lot in the past two years you have been married." Haruka carefully lowered her self to sit on the bed. "Rei is now in charge of the temple, Ami is married and finishes medical school this year, Serena had a daughter and is pregnant with another one. Lita is engage, Hotaru is entering junior high school and Mina is getting married next month." Haruka smiled as she slipped under her covers, "Oh and Setsuna is still the same other than she is currently living with Rei at the temple." Haruka bit her lip.

"How have you kept up?" Michiru smiled.

"Well I had to have something to do while my lover was off with a man." Haruka grinned, but biting her lip frowned.

"Do you forgive me?" Michiru looked into Haruka's eyes and could see the hurt and sorrow. She smiled happily as she bent over to kiss her gently and touch her hand.

"Of course, I love you."


	5. Chapter 5 Change

**Chapter 5**

Michiru moved around in the pool, relaxed she was enjoying her swim; they had been in the house two weeks putting Haruka at seven months and Michiru at three. Michiru stopped as she heard Haruka coming down the stairs. She swam over to the ledge and smiled at her beautiful wife.

"Hey babe," Haruka smiled she was looking and feeling great today, better than Michiru who had spent the morning in the bathroom.

"Hey beautiful, where are you going?" Michiru asked.

"Rei called and wanted to know if we could meet her for lunch. Do you want to go?" Michiru looked at her sickly. "Please, I kind of need you to drive." Michiru smiled as she hoped out of the pool and went to change. She met Haruka in the living room. Michiru smiled as she came down wearing a dress that looked a little to tight as she was just starting to show. Michiru bit her lip. Haruka grinned as she pushed herself up and waddled over to Michiru. "It's a good thing that my husband and father died because neither of us will be working for a while, and that means we will have no income." Michiru nodded. "We have a lot of shopping to do, our son will be here in two months. Haruka bent over to kiss her wife. "Don't worry about it, we'll take care of it." Michiru nodded and moved to hold Haruka's hand as they walked out to the car. Michiru laughed as she watched Haruka move to walk around and take the passenger's side as she took the driver's side. Haruka grinned as she knew what her wife was thinking.

Rei grinned as she saw the two women enter. She hadn't seen them in two years, since Haruka wedding, but she recognized them almost right away. Haruka's short blonde hair was now longer and flowing to her mid back, and Michiru was smaller than she had been, however Rei still found herself amazed by their beauty. Haruka grinned as she turned and saw Rei waiting for them. Rei stood up to great them and the expression on her face was priceless as she saw Haruka's belly. Haruka blushed as Rei getting a grip shook her head:

"Ami said you were pregnant, but I never, I can't believe it, I…you are pregnant." Haruka's face was as red as it could go as she grinned watching Rei's reaction. Rei stopped muttering and threw her arms around Haruka, "Wow! You are the last person I would have thought to be pregnant although you were the last person I would have thought to marry a guy and give up their dreams." Haruka shook her head,

"Can we sit down to finish the conversation?" Haruka moved to bend over.

"Oh sorry of course," she moved to hug Michiru and finally noticed Michiru was also pregnant. Backing away she took a real look at Michiru who was barely showing, but showing enough. "You too?" Michiru blushed, "Whose?"

"Mine, now come sit down and stop making a scene." Rei and Michiru sat down and Haruka explained everything that had happened in the last few months. The waiter finally came by and they ordered, Rei was still in shock as she watched the two women, "So are you going to stay in Tokyo?" Haruka nodded.

"Yeah, after our son is born it will be easier here for me to get back into the racing circuit, all I have to do is contact Joe and he'll help me back."

"You think you can?"

"Yeah, I'll just prove to my sponsors that I still have the speed, I'm pretty confident they'll pick me up, I still get calls from some of them and I quit two in a half years ago." Rei nodded.

"Yeah, I know you had a lot of people sad when you left, they felt you were just starting your prime years." Haruka grinned.

"I was, and I still am." Michiru moved to hold Haruka's hand, Haruka squeezed it smiling happily at her. As the food came the conversation took a turn. Michiru syncing that Haruka was getting tired and not feeling as well as she could have.

"So I hear you and Setsuna are living together, what's up with that?" Rei blushed as she smiled happily. "Well I really haven't shared this with anyone, but since you shared what happened with you both I feel I can share with you two. Setsuna and I are in love and have been waiting to tell the others, but about two months ago Queen Serenity came and transformed us, basically for lack of a better word married us." Michiru could tell she had been burning to tell someone.

"Are you pregnant?" Rei shook her head.

"No, not yet, we aren't really sure we want any kids." Michiru nodded and smiled as she looked behind Rei's shoulder and saw Setsuna enter.

"Is there a chance Setsuna is going to join us?" Rei nodded.

"She said if she could get off work." Michiru nodded to the tall green haired woman standing up to greet her.

"Michiru it's so great to see you." She bumped Michiru's belly, "Oh, I see Serenity is working, congratulations." They moved and Setsuna saw Haruka.

"You'll have to excuse me if I don't jump up to greet you, I can't really jump." Setsuna nodded.

"Congratulations," Haruka smiled.

"Thanks you," They sat down and smiled as Rei reached over to take her hand.

"What do you want for lunch, sweetie?" Setsuna looked at Rei in shock and then at Haruka and Michiru who were just as happily in love with each other.

"Nothing, I'll just finish what's on your plate and Michiru's." Michiru pushed her plate towards the green haired girl. Haruka looked at her half eater salad and pushed it towards Setsuna as well. "Thank," Haruka nodded.

As they climbed into the car they looked at each other, "we need to go home, I'm to tired to go shopping." Haruka nodded agreeing with Michiru.

"Yeah, I just want to take a nap." Michiru nodded as she drove back to the house. Haruka reached over and touched Michiru's hand,

"Hey have I told you I love you?"


	6. Chapter 6 Hospital

**Chapter 6**

Michiru rolled over in her bed and noticed Haruka was missing. She turned over and waited listening for her wife. She could hear some retching coming from the bathroom. Michiru stood up and felt her stomach turn. She walked carefully over towards the bathroom and knocked,

"Honey are you feeling alright?" Michiru listened.

"No, call Ami, I think I need to go to the hospital." Michiru moved quickly to grab the phone and move into the bathroom to talk to Haruka. Haruka flushed the toilet. As Ami picked up she had managed to calm Michiru.

"Hey Ami, sorry to wake you, Haruka awoke up a bit ago and we think she needs to go to the hospital. Can you meet us there?" Ami's voice came over tired:

"What are her symptoms?" Michiru feeling sick handed Haruka the phone as she moved to throw up over the toilet.

"Hey sorry to wake you."

"It's fine, what's up? What are you feeling?" Ami asked as she tried to focus. Michiru was retching over the toilet.

"I woke up sweaty, um… felt sick so I went to the bathroom where I cramped and puked."

"Any blood or more cramps?"

"Just one or two cramps and I can see blood spots on my bottoms." Michiru turned to look at Haruka who was pale white and at her pants which were showing blood in the crotch. She retched again over the toilet once more and came up. Ami spoke quickly as the situation had become more urgent.

"We'll meet you at the hospital, can Michiru drive?" Michiru nodded as she stood up.

"Thanks Ami, we'll be there as soon as possible." Haruka hung up. "Don't panic, it's okay, let's just get to the hospital, help me up." Michiru did as she was told and as Haruka moved to clean up she ran to change clothes.

As they drove up to the hospital Ami and her husband Adam came running out with a nurse and a gurney. Haruka blushed, but didn't argue, Michiru went to park the car as Adam was setting up to do an exam. Ami looked between the two women, Michiru was pacing, but Haruka moved to hold her hand and calm her down. The nurse took her temperature and blood pressure, but didn't comment as she wrote it down. Adam looked at what she had written:

"Go get some ice packs and some blood pressure medicine." The nurse nodded and left. Ami looked at Haruka and Michiru nervously,

"He needs you to change so he can begin the exam." Haruka nodded and Ami pulled the curtain closed and began to help Haruka change.

"Ami," Michiru hesitated, "I have to sit down." Michiru fainted, but Ami caught her just in time.

"NURSE!" A nurse came running in and helped Ami move Michiru to a bed and wake her up. Ami came back as Haruka changed, she was looking concerned now. "She'll be fine, the nurse is taking care of her and I'll give her a check up afterwards." Haruka nodded as Adam came in and Ami helped raise Haruka's legs in the stirrups. The nurse came in with a few bags of ice and placed two on her sides and one on her chest. "Your temperature is too high; it's not healthy for you or the baby. Your blood pressure is also really high and far over the safe level." Haruka nodded and reached to hold onto the bed rail as Adam did his job, gritting her teeth she wanted to ask a question but couldn't.

"As soon as he's finished we will do an ultra sound to check on the baby." Haruka nodded as she tried to remember breathing. Michiru's voice could be heard arguing with the nurse as she wanted to be with Haruka. Ami left and returned with Michiru as Adam finished. He pulled his gloves off and picked up the clip board as the nurse cleaned up. "You can take your legs down now." Haruka nodded as Ami moved to help her take her legs down.

"Your blood pressure is off the scale, you have a high fever and there is a tear in your cervix," Haruka gripped Michiru's hand tightly. "It's okay we can work at it. Our goal is going to keep the baby in for eight more weeks; I want you on strict bed-rest for the next two weeks. I'll be checking on you weekly. I'm going to write you a prescription for this drug that will help thicken your cervix, the thing I am most worried about is, the side effect. You can only take this when your blood pressure is under control, so I'm writing you another script for that also, you can not start the thickening medicine until your blood pressure is under control." Haruka nodded.

"So are you going to keep me here for the next two weeks?" Adam shook his head,

"No, we'll just watch you closely for the next two weeks, but I think home is the best place for you to relax, staying here will just stress you out more." Haruka nodded as she stroked her belly with her free hand. "Let's check this baby out." He motioned for the nurse to get the sonogram machine and then turned to Michiru.

"You are anemic, I'm writing you a script for prenatal vitamins and iron." Michiru nodded and took the script from Adam. The nurse pushed the machine and Haruka pulled up her shirt up and she sat up a little bit. Ami put the gel on Haruka's stomach, Haruka giggled as she felt the cold and tickled. Haruka looked lovingly at Michiru as the nurse moved. "That's a good strong heart beat." Adam said encouragingly. "Everything looks good in there, thank you nurse." The nurse nodded as she finished and left, Ami took a warm rag to wipe her stomach. Adam left as he was being paged. "Once your blood pressure and fever lover we will release you." Haruka smiled and nodded, "You are really have to take it easy now Haruka."

"I know," Michiru looked at Haruka compassionately. Michiru played lightly with Haruka's hair. Haruka squeezed Michiru's hand. "I'm sorry." Michiru placed her finger over her lips.

"It's okay, I love you."


	7. Chapter 7 Rest and Relaxation

**Chapter 7**

Haruka moved as she tried to gain some comfort, she moved, but then realized that someone was trying to wake her. Haruka moved back onto her back and opened her eyes.

"Good morning beautiful," Haruka smiled as she saw Michiru smiling at her. "You fell asleep," Haruka nodded as she looked around she was still in the hospital.

"What time is it?" Haruka looked around.

"About ten in the morning are you ready to go home?"

"Is my fever and blood pressure down?" Ami smiled as she walked in.

"You ready to go head home?" Haruka nodded. "Good I have your discharge papers right here." Haruka moved to sit up and take the papers signing them. "Alright, you have your prescriptions and the nurse will be right in to roll you out." Ami yawned,

"Thanks for everything Ami."

"You are welcome, take it easy please and I'll see you later." Haruka nodded as she moved around and Michiru handed her, her clothes. Haruka finished dressing just as the nurse came in with a wheel chair. Amara moved to climb in as Michiru left to get the car. Haruka moved carefully into the car as she nodded and released the nurse. Haruka stroked her belly as Michiru reached over and touched her hand. Haruka smiled as she felt the baby move.

"I'm sorry, I can't take you shopping today." Michiru looked at he wife, "We will have lunch with Serena at our house and I think you should go shopping with her." Michiru shook her head.

"No, I'm not going to leave you alone." Haruka silenced her,

"We both don't have to be stuck at home for two weeks, I want you to go out today." Michiru nodded.

"I'll call Rei and see if she'll come sit with you. " Haruka looked at Michiru, "I'm a grown woman, I can stay by myself, plus we do have servants." Haruka thought she has won, but the look on Michiru's face told her to bite her tongue. "Alright, call Rei." Michiru smiled as they pulled the car up.

Haruka gently eased onto the bed as she breathed and Michiru helped her draw her legs into the bed. Haruka smiled,

"I'll go alert the cook and then come back." Haruka nodded and watched as Michiru left, she grinned as she thought about what she wanted to do. Haruka swung her legs over and moved carefully off the bed. Haruka waddled towards the bathroom, she moved to sit on the edge of the bath and turned the water on. She felt it before plugging the tub. She pushed herself up and started to undress, as she moved to ease her way into the tub she heard Michiru scream "HARUKA!" Michiru's voice came out loud and panicked. The bathroom door swung open. "Haruka are you alright?" She looked around and saw Haruka in the tub,

"Yea," Haruka was rubbing her head as she spoke, "I'm fine, but I would be better if you would stop yelling sweetie, my head is killing me." Michiru nodded.

"Promise me you will be alright?" Haruka nodded. "Alright, I'm going to shower in another room." Haruka nodded as she leaned back.

Haruka sat at the lunch table beside Michiru who was watching her carefully. Across the table sat Serena with her daughter Rini, between her and Rei. Serena was about eight months pregnant and had almost had the baby at the sight of Haruka. Haruka smiled as she leaned forward to take a bit of her sandwich. Serena struggled to get Rini's food in her mouth once she succeeded she turned to Michiru:

"So what kind of maternity clothes are we looking for?" Michiru shrugged.

"Something not expensive, neither of us have money coming in." Haruka frowned, she wanted to give Michiru everything, but couldn't.

"Do you, I know you are not bad off, but do you want to look through my clothes, I mean, please don't take offense, but you are coming to the point where you re going to grow rather and not stay in the same size very long, it'll be less expensive." Serena looked at them, Michiru smiled as she felt Haruka squeeze her hand.

"Serena, that's a nice offer, but if Michiru wanted hand me downs she could wear Haruka's clothes." Rei was trying to make since of things, but Haruka and Michiru shook their heads.

"First off, when I left my husband and he found out, he started to burn all my clothes," Rei looked at Haruka but shrugged.

"Second, have you seen how Haruka dresses, it's amazing, she's pregnant and has long hair and still people mistake her for a guy." Rei snorted into her cup as she tired to stifle a laugh. "Serena, if you don't mind I would love to look through your closet." Serena nodded. Haruka was still stunned by wheat Michiru had said. Michiru turned to look at her. "I'm sorry sweetie, I still love you." Michiru moved to close Haruka's gapping mouth with a kiss. Haruka smiled as she pulled back. "I love you too."


End file.
